


Carnival of Rust

by vampire_sh17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Louis, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence, farsi, zouis, زویی, فارسی
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_sh17/pseuds/vampire_sh17
Summary: قسمت غمانگیز ماجرا این جنایتها نیست، قتلها نیست، ناپدید شدن آدمها و گریهی خانوادههای داغدار نیست. در اینکه هیچکس رو نداریم و کسی جز خودمون به زندگیهامون اهمیت نمیده است.غمِ زندگی در این کشور، غریب بودن ماست.-داستان در یک کشور خیالی که پادآرمانشهر هست اتفاق میافته. کشوری که مردمش غریب و درمونده هستند و تنها راه فرار از این غربت و ظلم مرگه. لویی تاملینسون به همراه معشوقهاش، زین مالیک، جزئی از طبقهی متوسط جامعه هست و در کنار فعالیتهای روزمرهاش برای آزادی و رهایی از بند زندگی در این کشور غربتزده میجنگه.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. ستاره I

زین دستش رو بالا آورد، سرش رو به شقیقهی لویی چسبوند و با انگشت اشاره، آسمان شب رو هدف گرفت: «اون رو میبینی؟ همونی که از همه نورانیتره.»

لویی که تمام نقطههای روشن آسمان رو شبیه به هم میدید با ناله گفت: «باور کن همهاشون شکل هم دیگهان. فقط ماه بزرگتره.» و بعد نگاهش رو از نقطههای نورانی گرفت و به پهلو چرخید. زین هنوز هم به آسمان نگاه میکرد.

«و تو از نگاه من، حتی از ماه هم بزرگتر و نورانیتر هستی.»

لبخندی روی چهرهی گرم زین شکل گرفت. سرش رو کج کرد و در تاریکی نسبی، به چشمهای لویی خیره شد. خسته بود. سرش رو کمی جلو برد و به آرومی بوسهای زیر چشمهای لویی گذاشت.

زین شروع به حرف زدن کرد: «ماه ستاره نیست و نوری از خودش نداره. نورش رو از خورشید میگیره و اینجا، کسی که مثل خورشید درخشنده است تویی عزیز من.» و حرفهاش مثل هوای تازه در بدن لویی دمیده شد.

ستارهها به دنیا میان، میدرخشن و میمیرن. به عبارت دیگه یک ستارهی بزرگ، هنگامی که تمامِ نورش رو بر جهان هستی عرضه کرد، فرو میپاشه و سپس تبدیل به یک سیاهچاله میشه.

خورشید هم یک ستاره بود و لویی، خورشید زین بود.

زین بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از لویی بگیره گفت: «اون ستارهای که بهت نشون دادم، ستارهی شباهنگه. با چشم غیر مسلح، نورانیترین ستارهی آسمون شبه. در مصر باستان بهش میگفتند خدای مرگ. به این باور داشتند که ستارهی شباهنگ دروازهی بین زندگی و مرگه. مرز دنیای زندهها و مردگان.»

لویی در حالی که با دقت به حرفهای زین گوش میکرد، سرش رو به سینهی زین چسبوند، چشمهاش رو بست و زیرلب گفت:

«به نظر من ستارهی شباهنگ، نماد آزادیئه.»

«چرا؟»

لویی پاسخی نداد. خمیازهی عمیقی کشید و سپس از روی زیرانداز بلند شد. دستش رو به سمت زین دراز کرد و با صدای گرفتهای گفت:«پاشو بیا بریم داخل. هوا سرده. دو ساعت دیگه باید بیدار بشم و با بچهها برای دیوارنویسیها برم. نمیخوام به خاطر کمردرد لنگ بزنم.»

زین پیشنهاد لویی رو قبول کرد و با کمک دست مرد از روی زمین بلند شد.

تابستون هنوز به اتمام نرسیده بود اما هوا، روز به روز سردتر میشد. هوای سردتر، بیخانمانهای بیشتر و قحطی شدیدتر. لویی نگران بود. نگران آدمهایی که در سرما نمیتونستند کار کنن. نگران کسایی که سقفی برای خوابیدن و حتی یک بخاری برای گرم کردن اتاقکهاشون نداشتند. نگران مردمی که گرسنه به خواب میرفتند مردمی که پول غذا نداشتند.

لویی نگران فقر بود. نگران بیپولی بود.

زین گفت: «شابلونها و اسپریهای رنگ رو کنار در گذاشتم. چرا ساعت سه میخوای بری؟ مگه اون موقع پلیس سمت غرب شهر نمیچرخه؟»

لویی در حالی که دست زین رو میکشید و به سمت اتاق میبرد، پاسخ داد: «نِیت میگفت ساعت گشت زدن رو عوض کردن. اون موقعی که ما داریم تو غرب دیوارنویسی میکنیم، مامورهای گشت، دارن در شرق شهر دنبالمون میگردن.»

زین خودش رو از پشت روی تخت پرت کرد و لویی رو در آغوش گرفت. بازوهای ظریفش رو محکم دور بدن مرد حلقه کرد و در بین موهای تازه کوتاه شدهاش، نفس کشید.

لویی زمزمه کرد: «تو نمیای؟»

لویی پاسخ زین رو میدونست اما هرگز دست از پرسیدن این سوال نمیکشید.

زین سرش رو بیشتر به موهای لویی فشرد و پس از وقفهای طولانی جواب داد:

«میترسم لویی. میدونی که میترسم.»

لویی چشمهاش رو نیمه باز کرد، سرش رو کمی بالا گرفت و پس از اینکه صورت زین رو دید گفت:« چیزی نمیشه. چهرهات خیلی فرقی با پاوهیهای اصیل نمیکنه. فقط کافیه بگی کارت هویتت رو گم کردی.»

زین انگشتهاش رو نوازشوار روی موهای لویی کشید. میترسید. خیلی میترسید. گرچه لویی سعی داشت خودش رو قانع کنه، اما زین خوب میدونست که اگر مامورهای گشت دستگیرش کنن، بدون تشکیل پرونده و حتی یک جلسه دادگاه، اعدامش میکنن.

چون دورگه بودن در پاوهی حکم مرگ داشت. چون حکومت میگفت مردم پاوهی باید اصالت خودشون رو حفظ کنن.

و زین میخواست تمام اینها رو به لویی بگه اما پیش از اینکه حرفی به زبون بیاره، متوجهی نفسهای منظم و دهان کمی باز موندهی لویی شد. ناخوداگاه لبخند کمرنگی زد و پس از اینکه بوسهی نرمی روی موهای کوتاه لویی گذاشت گفت:

«من از اعدام هراسی ندارم، از اینکه با مردن، تو رو از دست بدم میترسم عزیز من.» 


	2. ستاره II

زین بر سر عادت، چشم‌هاش رو راس ساعت هشت صبح باز کرد. به پهلو چرخید و بدون اینکه از روی تخت خواب بلند بشه، دستش رو دور بدن لویی حلقه کرد. برای چند دقیقه تکون نخورد و سپس پس از اینکه بوسه‌ای بر شونه‌ی لویی گذاشت از روی تخت خواب بلند شد.

ماسک سیاه رنگِ لویی و کیفِ اسپری‌های رنگ، گوشه‌ی اتاق روی سرامیک سفید افتاده بود. زین نفسش رو با صدای بلندی به بیرون هدایت کرد. یک شب دیگه بدون هیچ دردسری گذشته بود و این، برای لویی و زینی که فقط و فقط در لحظه زندگی می‌کردند، نوید بخش بود.

زین شلوار و بلوز کارش رو از روی جالباسی پشت در اتاق برداشت و در حالی که خمیازه‌ی عمیقی می‌کشید اون‌ها رو پوشید. لباس‌ها خاکی بودند و لکه‌های رنگ و جای قلمو به خوبی روی اونها دیده می‌شد.

زین به صورت غیرقانونی نقاش ساختمون بود. برای مدرسه‌ها و آموزشگاه‌های غیردولتی کار می‌کرد چون دولت به آموزشگاه‌های غیردولتی، هزینه‌ای برای چنین کارهایی پرداخت نمی‌کرد.

دیوارهای حیاط مدرسه و تمام نقش و نگارهای این آموزشگاه‌ها، توسط زین به تصویر کشیده شده بود... برای اینکه بچه‌ها و یا کارکنان این مدارس، زین رو نبینن و به جایی گزارش ندن، زین مجبور بود در روزهای تعطیل سر کار بره و البته به خاطر هویتش، نصف حقوق یک نقاش ساختمون رو بهش می‌دادن.

بدون بیمه‌ی کار، بدون حقوق مناسب، بدون ساعت کاری دقیق و بدون امنیت.

کار خیلی خوبی نبود. نه به وقتش می‌ارزید و نه به پولش اما از بی‌کاری بهتر بود. شاید حقوقی که به زین می‌دادند حتی کفاف برطرف کردن نیازهای پیش و پا افتاده‌ی زندگی رو هم نمی‌داد و حتی گاهی برای خرید رنگ‌ها هم باید از لویی کمک می‌گرفت، اما باز هم از هیچی بهتر بود.

در این کشور اولین شرط استخدام برای هر کاری، کارت هویته. کارت هویت ارزش تو رو در جامعه معلوم می‌کنه و فرقت با حیوانات مشخص می‌شه. البته در طرح جدیدی که دولت داده بود، افراد طبقه‌ی مرفه حتی برای حیواناتشون هم باید کارت هویت می‌گرفتند.

زین کارت هویت نداشت.

ولی با تمام این جنگیدن‌ها برای به دست آوردنِ تنها پنج ایکاریوس برای هر متر نقاشی، اگر لویی نبود، زین در طبقه‌ی فقیر جامعه جای داشت.

طبقه‌ای که وقتی صبح می‌شه و روزشون رو آغاز می‌کنند، هیچ ایده‌ای ندارند که آیا شب غذایی برای خوردن دارند و یا گرسنه به خواب می‌رن. طبقه‌ای که هشتاد درصد جمعیت کشور پاوهی رو تشکیل می‌دادند...

زین یک بار دیگه به لویی نگاه کرد و سپس سعی کرد بدون اینکه کوچک‌ترین صدایی ایجاد کنه از اتاق خارج بشه. لویی لیاقت این استراحت رو داشت. مرد بیچاره شش روز از روزهای هفته، ساعت هفت صبح خونه رو ترک می‌کرد و به مدرسه می‌رفت، و نیمی از شب‌ها رو هم بیدار بود و دیوارنویسی می‌کرد... زین نگران حال لویی بود اما لویی، هر بار با خنده پاسخ نگرانی‌های زین رو می‌داد و می‌گفت:

«برای زنده موندن در اینجا باید جون کند. شاید با کارهای ما همه چیز درست بشه، شاید هم نشه. اگر هم نشد، حداقل عذاب وجدان اینکه وقتی می‌تونستم برای آزادی بجنگم اما نجنگیدم رو ندارم.»

لویی، معلم پایه‌ی چهارم یک مدرسه‌ی غیردولتی بود. مدرسه در منطقه‌ی مرفه نشین شهر قرار داشت و این برای لویی یک امیتاز مثبت بود. معلم جوان گرچه سابقه‌ی کار طولانی مدت نداشت ولی یکی از بهترین معلم‌های مدرسه بود و اکثر بچه‌ها دوستش داشتند...

و در یک روز تعطیل که لویی برای برداشتن چند تا پرونده و برگه‌ی امتحانی به مدرسه رفت، با زین آشنا شد. پسری که شاید دو سال هم نمی‌شد که وارد دهه‌ی سوم زندگی‌اش شده اما مثل یک مرد سی و اندی ساله کار می‌کرد.

اولین باری که لویی زین رو دید، زین در حال دعوا کردن با مدیر مدرسه بود. زین به خوبی به یاد داشت که با صدای بلند، تقریبا داد می‌کشید که رنگ آبی تموم شده و پول خرید یک سطل رنگ نداره، اما مدیر حاضر به پرداخت زودهنگامِ پول نبود. صدای زین در فضای خالی مدرسه می‌پیچید، پسر نمی‌خواست تا وقتی که پول رنگ رو از مدیر بگیره، عقب بکشه... و لویی اومد.

لویی با قدم‌های بلند، لباس رسمی و موهای مرتبش وارد فضای خالی مدرسه شد. زین، رنگ آبی رو در چشم‌های لویی پیدا کرد اما بلافاصله پس از دیدن چهره‌ی مرد، رو برگردوند و به حیاط مدرسه رفت. زین ترسید. زین از اینکه این مرد چشم آبی، کار غیرقانونی زین رو به جایی گزارش بده ترسید.

و چند ساعت بعد یعنی دقیقا هنگامی که زین فکر می‌کرد، بدون رنگ آبی کار نصفه‌اش رو چجوری تکمیل کنه، لویی برگشت. یک سطل رنگ آبی کنار زین گذاشت و با لباس‌های رنگ و رو رفته‌ای که بر تن داشت روی زمین نشست و گفت: «کمک نمی‌خوای؟»

زین با به یاد آوردن خاطرات چند سال قبل، ناخودآگاه لبخندی زد و بعد در یخچال قدیمی خونه رو باز کرد. گرچه از محتویات یخچال خبر داشت اما باز هم با دیدن دو طبقه‌ی یخچال که پر از ماست میوه‌ای با طعم‌های مختلف بود، قیافه‌اش در هم رفت.

لویی عاشق ماست میوه‌ای بود و احتمالا اگر زین جلوش رو نمی‌گرفت، چیزی جز ماست میوه‌ای نمی‌خورد... و از طرف دیگه، زین حاضر بود غذای کپک زده‌ی دو هفته‌ پیش رو بخوره اما لب به ماست میوه‌ای نزنه. حتی بوی اون لعنتی به زین حالت تهوع می‌داد.

زین کشوی میوه‌ها رو بیرون کشید. یک ماست میوه‌ای نصفه، در حالی که یک قاشق استیل درش قرار داشت توی کشو بود و بوی گندش تمام فضای یخچال رو در بر گرفته بود. بلافاصله یقه‌ی بلوزش رو روی بینی‌اش کشید. لباس بوی رنگ و کمی عرق می‌داد.

زین یکی از سیب‌‌های قرمزی که بیشتری فاصله رو با ماست میوه‌ایِ نصفه داشت رو برداشت و بعد با مایع ظرف شویی، سیب رو تا جایی که می‌شد شست تا اون بوی افتضاح رو ازش بگیره.

چمدون بزرگ رنگ‌ها و پلاستیک بزرگی که قلمو و غلتک‌ها در اون قرار داشتند رو برداشت، ماسک نقاشی رو دور گردنش انداخت و در حالی که سیب قرمزی که در دستش بود رو گاز می‌زد، از خونه خارج شد.

خورشید در آسمون می‌درخشید اما هوا گرم نبود. هر چند دقیقه یک بار یکی از ماشین‌های پلیس دولتی در خیابون‌ها می‌چرخید و بعضی از مردم، در پیاده‌رو ورزش می‌کردند.

با هر بار رد شدن ماشین‌های پلیس، ضربان قلبش چند برابر می‌شد. زین می‌دونست از دید پلیس تنها یک عابر معمولیه اما باز هم ترس امانش رو بریده بود.

زین مثل همیشه سرش رو پایین انداخته بود اما در طول مسیر، تنها یک بار نگاهش رو از موزائیک‌های رنگی گرفت و به دیوارِ اون سمت خیابون زل زد.

به نظر می‌رسید پلیس‌ها هنوز سر نرسیده بودن چون نقش روی دیوار هنوز هم خودنمایی می‌کرد. مردم با فاصله‌ی چند متر کنار دیوار جمع شده بودند. انگار می‌ترسیدند نزدیک‌تر برن.

زین طرح روی دیوار رو می‌شناخت. خودش شابلون اون نوشته رو ساخته بود. نوشته‌ای که می‌گفت:

«مرگ بر حضرت عالی!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> پاوهی نام یک کشور خیالیه که داستان اونجا جریان داره. پاوهی یک کلمه به زبان هاوایی ئه. حالا پاوهی یعنی چی؟
> 
> Powehi: The adorned fathomless dark creation.
> 
> و خب حالا چرا اسم کشورشون رو گذاشتم پاوهی؟ چون پاوهی اسم یک سیاه چاله است. اون عکس نارنجیه که پارسال از یک سیاه چاله گرفته بودند رو یادتونه؟ همونی که شبیه یک دونات بود. پاوهی اسم اون سیاه چاله است. 
> 
> و یک کلمهی دیگه هم در این چپتر داشتیم. ایکاریوس. حالا ایکاریوس چیه؟ ایکاریوس یکی از ستارههاییه که بیشترین فاصله رو با زمین دارند. ایکاریوس، چهارده میلیارد سال نوری از ما فاصله داره... دیدنش با چشم غیر مسلح تقریبا غیرممکنه و حتی با چشم مسلح هم به سختی دیده میشه. 
> 
> ایکاریوس واحد پول کشور پاوهیه. حالا چرا اسم واحد پولشون رو گذاشتم ایکاریوس؟ چون پول در آوردن و دست یابی به پول در کشور پاوهی دقیقا عین دیدن ستارهی ایکاریوس سخت و مشکل و گاه غیرممکنه. 


	3. ستاره III

لویی با قاشق پلاستیکی سفید رنگی ماست میوه‌ایش رو هم می‌زد، پاهاش رو در بغل زین گذاشته بود و نگاهش رو به تکه‌های هلوی درون ماست دوخته بود.

آوای سکوت از جای جای خونه شنیده می‌شد و صدای نفس‌های دو مرد رو در خودش غرق کرده بود.

لویی در حالی که زبونش رو به قاشق پلاستیکی می‌مالید، نگاهش رو به زین سپرد و پس از چند ثانیه شروع به حرف زدن کرد: «یادته درباره‌ی یکی از دانش‌‌آموزهام بهت گفته بودم؟ جیمز مک‌گیل.»

زین سرش رو بلند کرد و نگاهش رو ازدفتری که در دست‌هاش بود گرفت. نوک خودکارِ آبی رنگ رو از برگه دور کرد و میله‌ی خودکار رو بین انگشت وسط و سبابه‌اش تکون داد.

«همونی که می‌گفت وقتی بزرگ شد می‌خواد قاتل سریالی بشه؟»

لویی با شنیدن حرف زین به آرومی خندید و پس از اینکه قاشق دیگری از ماست میوه‌ایش رو خورد، پاسخ داد: «نه، اون دنیس نیلسن بود. درباره‌ی جیمز قبلا باهات حرف زده بودم، یک روز خاویار آورده بود مدرسه تا تو زنگ تفریح بخوره.»

پاوهی آب و هوای خشک و گاه مرطوب داشت. در پاییز، باد خنک و کمی سرد می‌وزید، در زمستون یخبندان خیابون‌ها رو اسیر می‌کرد، بهار بارون‌های سنگین رو به همراه داشت و در تابستون شراره‌های خورشید، مثل آتش، پاوهی رو اسیر خودش می‌کرد. پاوهی کشوری بود که هر چهار فصل رو به خودش می‌دید اما دریا نداشت. آب‌های آزاد قرن‌ها بود که دست خودشون رو از پاوهی کشیده بودند و اقیانوس از این کشور بی‌روح، فراری بود.

و خاویار یکی از خوراکی‌هایی بود که شاید اندک مردمِ این کشور، درباره‌اش می‌دونستند. لویی اون روز، برای نخستین بار خاویار دیده بود و به یاد داشت اولین ترکیبی که پس از دیدن خاویار از ذهنش گذشت، «فشار اختلاف طبقاتی» بود.

زین با شنیدن واژه‌ی خاویار بلافاصله فردی که لویی می‌خواست درباره‌اش صحبت کنه رو به یاد آورد و گفت: «آهان یادم اومد. همون پسر پولداره که می‌گفتی هر روز یه ساعت مچی جدید می‌ذاره و کلکسیون ساعت‌ های سواچ رو داره.»

لویی سرش رو به نشونه‌ی تایید تکون داد، سپس پاهاش رو از بغل زین جمع کرد و بعد از اینکه ظرف خالی ماست میوه‌ای رو روی میز شیشه‌ی جلوی مبل گذاشت، سرش رو روی پاهای زین قرار داد.

چشم‌هاش رو از پایین به چهره‌ی زین دوخت و گفت: «آره، خودشه. امروز آخرین روزی بود که اومد مدرسه. قراره از پاوهی مهاجرت کنن به یک کشور دیگه.»

ترک پاوهی برای مردم این کشور خاکستری، به معنای آزادی بود. به معنای زندگی بود. به معنای نفس کشیدن بود.

گرچه مردم پاوهی، هرگز حتی پس از مهاجرت، جزئی از مردم عام کشوری که اونها رو پذیرفته بود نمی‌شدند، اما حداقل قطره‌ای از آزادی به لب‌های تشنه‌اشون می‌رسید.

مردم پاوهی، هم در کشور خودشون غریب بودند و هم دیگر کشورها. مهم نبود به کجا سفر می‌کردند، کجا رو خونه می‌نامیدند و یا در کدوم کشور تشکیل خانواده می‌دادند؛ سایه‌ی شوم پاوهی، تا روزی که خورشید از مغرب طلوع می‌کرد و از مشرق غروب، بالای سر زندگی تک تک این مردم بود...

زین نفس عمیقی کشید و در پاسخ به لویی گفت: «خوش به حال جیمی.»

بازدم لویی، بوی ماست میوه‌ای می‌داد.

زین، دست راستش رو بین موهای کوتاه لویی فور برد، سرش رو به عقب انداخت و به مبل تکیه داد. در حالی که انگشت‌هاش در بین موهای ابریشم مانندِ مرد می‌رقصید و کف دستش، پوست سر لویی رو نوازش می‌کرد، به سقف خیره شد.

سقف سفید رنگ خونه، تقریبا کوتاه بود و تارعنکبوت‌های بزرگی در کنج‌ و کناره‌های لوستر قدیمی دیده می‌شد. زین حدس می‌زد اون لوستر از اولین روزی که خونه رو ساختند، از سقف آویزون بود و نظاره‌گرِ گذر عمرِ تمام آدم‌هایی بود که روزی در این خونه زندگی کردند، می‌کنند و خواهند کرد.

لویی سرش رو به شکم زین نزدیک‌تر کرد و در حالی که با دست‌هاش لبه‌ی بلوز مرد رو به بازی گرفته بود گفت: «می‌دونی چی خیلی ناراحت کننده است؟»

زین بدون اینکه سرش رو به سمت پایین بگیره و به لویی نگاه کنه، همچنان به لوستر قدیمی خونه خیره موند و با لحنی که خنده‌ای دردناک درش موج می‌زد پاسخ داد: «این‌که ما این‌ قدر بدبختیم؟!»

«این‌که عین پرنده‌هایی در یک قفس بدون در هستیم خیلی ناراحت کننده است... داریم برای زنده موندن در یک قفسی که هیچ راه خروجی نداره جون می‌کنیم و حاضریم برای نوشیدن قطره‌ای از آزادی آدم بکشیم. این‌که ما هرگز نمی‌تونیم پاوهی رو ترک کنیم و آدم‌هایی مثل من و تو حتی سراب اون قطره‌ی آزادی رو هم نمی‌بینند، خیلی ناراحت کننده است.»

لویی آب دهنش رو فرو داد و پیش از این‌که زین، واژه‌ای رو بر زبون بیاره ادامه داد: «دیدی که همه می‌گن انسان به امید زنده است؟ لاشه‌ی امید ما، سالهاست که زیر خروارها خاک دفن شده... واقعا چطور بدون امید هنوز هم زنده‌ایم، زندگی می‌کنیم، عاشق می‌شیم و دم از احساسات می‌زنیم؟»

زین اما بی‌توجه به تمام حرف‌های لویی، بالاخره نگاهش رو از لوستر قدیمی خونه گرفت، سرش رو پایین انداخت و در حالی که انگشت‌هاش به شقیقه‌ی لویی رسیده بود، به مرد نگاه کرد و گفت: 

«اگر می‌تونستیم از این خراب شده بریم بیرون، دوست داشتی کجا بریم؟»

لبخند پر رنگی روی چهره‌ی لویی شکل گرفت. «دوست داشتم به شمال دریای مدیترانه می‌رفتیم، احتمالا تو یونان مستقر می‌شدیم و غروب‌ها، دقیقا وقتی هوا خنک‌تر می‌شه و نور خورشید کم‌کم با زمین وداع می‌گه، روی شن‌های گرمِ ساحل دریای آدریاتیک می‌نشستیم.»

چشم‌های زین، رو به صورت هیجان زده‌ی مرد میخ شده بود و با دیدن لبخند دندون‌نمای لویی، گوشه‌‌ی لب‌های خودش هم بالا رفت.

لویی ادامه داد: «همینطوری که اینجا نشسته‌ایم روی شن‌ها لم می‌دادیم و بعد من— اینطوری می‌بوسیدمت.» و بعد لویی پیش از این‌که فرصتی به زین بده، بلافاصله سرش رو از روی پاهای مرد بلند کرد و لب‌هاش رو محکم بر روی لب‌های کمی از هم باز مونده‌ی زین کوبید.

بوی ماست میوه‌ای، بدن زین رو اسیر خودش کرد. زین خیلی کوتاه پاسخ بوسه‌ رو داد، لویی رو فوری به عقب هل داد و با لحنی اعتراضی گفت: «اَه! لویی دهنت مزه‌ی اون سرطان میوه‌ای رو می‌ده!»

لویی قهقهه زد، از روی مبل بلند شد و در بین خنده‌هاش جواب زین رو داد: «انقدر به رقیب عشقی‌ات بی‌احترامی نکن وگرنه به جای زمان‌هایی که به بوسیدنت اختصاص می‌دم، ماست میوه‌ای می‌خورم.»

زین به پاسخ لویی خندید و گفت: «فقط برو مسواک بزن، بعدش قول می‌دم تا وقتی که از نفس بیفتی ببوسمت.»

لویی بدون اینکه حرف دیگه‌ای بزنه باز هم خندید و به سمت دست‌شویی حرکت کرد، اما پیش از اینکه چند قدمی از مبل فاصله بگیره، صدای زنگ در خونه، توجه لویی و زین رو به خودش جلب کرد.

برای لویی و زینی که با کسی در ارتباط نبودند، دوست‌های زیادی نداشتند و غیر از خودشون هیچ‌وقت منتظر فرد دیگه‌ای نبودند، این مهمون ناخونده کمی نگران کننده بود.

زین برای چند ثانیه به لویی نگاه کرد و سپس از روی مبل بلند شد، به سمت آشپزخونه رفت و جایی ایستاد که در دیدرسِ در ورودی خونه نباشه.

لویی خیلی گذرا نگاهی به وسایل خونه انداخت و پس از اینکه تقریبا مطمئن شد شابلون و یا اسپری رنگی در هال دیده نمی‌شه به سمت در رفت. برای باز کردن در مردد بود تا این‌که فردِ پشت در با صدای بلندی داد زد: «لویی زودباش در رو باز کن!»

لویی با شنیدن صدای آشنای مرد، بدون تردید در رو باز کرد. پاتریک با عجله وارد خونه شد و فوری در رو محکم پشت سرش بست. نفس نفس می‌زد، لباس مرتبی به تن نداشت و موهاش به هم ریخته بودند.

لویی با تعجب با پاتریک نگاه می‌کرد و زین پس از شنیدن صدای آشنای مرد از آشپزخونه بیرون اومده بود.

زین به چهره‌ی آشفته‌ی پاتریک نگاه کرد و بلافاصله با لحنی که اضطراب ازش سرازیر بود پرسید: «چی— چی شده؟»

پاتریک، دستش رو به دیوار تکیه داد تا تعادلش رو حفظ کنه، سپس در حالی که سعی می‌کرد با هر بار نفس کشیدن هوای بیشتری رو در ریه‌هاش بگنجونه، گفت:

«پلیس حکومتی یک ساعت پیش ریخت تو— تو خونه‌ی نیت... لویی— نیت رو بردن! هم خودش رو بردن هم زنش رو و هم دختربچه سه ساله‌اش رو!»


	4. ستاره IV

آفتاب رو به غروب بود. باد خنکی می‌وزید، پرده‌های سفید رنگ پنجره رو به حرکت در می‌آورد و به صورت زین برخورد می‌کرد. زین کنار پنجره‌ی هال ایستاده بود، به خیابون خلوت نگاه می‌کرد و گوشش رو به مکالمه‌ی پاتریک و لویی سپرده بود.

لویی دست‌های عرق کرده‌اش رو در هم قفل کرده بود و پاتریک در حالی که دست مشت شده‌اش رو به پارچه‌ی مبل فشار می‌داد، پای چپش رو را ریتم سریعی بر روی زمین می‌کوبید. فضای اتاق سنگین بود و نفس کشیدن در بین این احساس غم و اضظرابِ حاکم بر اتاق، ریه‌های لویی رو می‌سوزوند.

دستگیر شدن نیت، چیزی نبود که اونها انتظارش رو نداشته باشند. همه‌اشون می‌دونستند آخر و عاقبت جنگیدن برای آزادی، چیزی جز سرکوب شدن نیست. اما کنار اومدن با واقعیت خیلی سخت‌تر از تصور کردنش بود.

گلوی زین می‌سوخت و از پرسیدن سوالی که در ذهنش فریاد می‌زد، می‌ترسید.

زین گفت: «الان چی می‌شه؟» بعد نگاهش رو از پیرزنی که در حال رد شدن از خیابون بود و یک کیسه‌ی خرید خالی در دست داشت گرفت، به پاتریک نگاه کرد و ادامه داد: «منظورم نیت‌ئه. چه بلایی سرش میارن؟ زن و بچه‌اش رو می‌خوان چیکار کنن؟»

زین می‌دونست قراره چه پاسخی بشنوه اما آرزو می‌کرد پاتریکِ جواب دیگه‌ای بده.

نیت مثل لویی کارمند نبود، مثل پاتریک برای دولت کار نمی‌کرد، مثل زین نبود که کسی مثل لویی ازش محافظت کنه...

نیت مرد میانسالی بود که برای درآوردن هزینه‌ی زندگی و دخل و خرج خانواده کارگری می‌کرد. تن به هر کاری می‌داد. یک روز شاگردی بنا رو می‌کرد و یک روز کارگریِ دیوارچین. پیش همه کار می‌کرد و از این طریق آمار خیلی چیزها دستش بود. چند سالی هم می‌شد که ازدواج کرده. لویی دقیقا نمی‌دونست چی شد که نیت تصمیم به ازدواج گرفت اما یک بار از خودش شنیده بود که می‌گفت برای گرفتن وام ازدواج، تن به تشکیل خانواده داده.

نیت یک دختربچه‌ی سه ساله داشت و رُزی کوچولو همیشه جزئی از حرفهای مرد بود. لویی تا به حال رزی رو از نزدیک ندیده بود اما نیت چند بار عکسهایی از دخترش رو که در کیف پول چرمیِ پوست پوست شده‌اش نگه می‌داشت، به لویی نشون داد.

نیت هرگز حرفی از ناخواسته بودن رزی نزده بود اما همیشه می‌گفت دوست نداره تو این مملکت بی در و پیکر بچه‌دار بشه و زندگی یک نفر دیگه رو هم مثل خودش به خاک بکشونه...

پاتریک به زین نگاه نکرد. انگار از دیدن غمی که قرار بود تا چند دقیقه‌ی دیگه در چشم‌های زین شدت بگیره می‌ترسید. سپس با صدای گرفته‌ای گفت: «زن و بچه‌اش رو تا چند وقت دیگه آزاد می‌کنن. احتمالا کارت هویت زنش باطل می‌شه و بچه‌اش رو هم به مرکز نگهداری کودکان بی‌سرپرست تحویل می‌دن.»

قلب لویی با فکر کردن به رزی به درد اومد... زین بلافاصله پس از تموم شد حرف‌های پاتریک، با تردید پرسید: «و نیت؟»

پاتریک چشم‌هاش رو به میز شیشه‌ای جلوی مبل سپرد. نفسش رو با صدا بیرون داد و باز هم از نگاه کردن به زین طفره رفت.

ماست میوه‌ای نصفه‌ی لویی، هنوز هم روی میز بود.

«کدوم نیت؟ اونها تا الان هر چیزی مربوط به یک فرد به نام نیت فیشر رو جوری از روی زمین محو کردن که انگار هیچ‌وقت وجود نداشته!»

نیت کارمند جایی نبود که یه شرکت بخواد سراغش رو بگیره، فک و فامیل پولداری هم نداشت که براش یه وکیل درست و حسابی بگیرن تا شاید حداقل بفهمن زنده است یا مرد.

پاتریک حتی شک داشت که این حرومزاده‌ها برای نیت یه دادگاه مصلحتی برگزار می‌کنن یا نه.

لویی آب دهنش رو فرو داد و حرف مرد رو تکمیل کرد: «فقط خدا می‌دونه قراره چه بلایی سرش بیارن.»

پاتریک کلافه دستش رو بین موهای تقریبا بلندش کشید و گفت: «ببین لویی، نیت الان تموم شده و رفته. فقط من و تو موندیم و اگر ادامه بدیم، عین نیت تموم می‌شیم—»

زین حرف پاتریک و قطع کرد و با لحن اعتراضی گفت: «پس حرف حسابت اینه! نیومدی اینجا تا خبر گوربه‌گور شدن نیت و خانواده‌اش رو بدی، اومدی که بگی می‌خوای عین یه بزدلِ ترسو بکشی کنار و عین یه سگ واسه دولت دم تکون بدی. اوه البته فکر کنم الان هم داری اینکار رو انجام می‌دی، مگه نه؟»

لویی دست‌های عرق کرده‌اش رو به شلوارش مالید و بی‌توجه به صدای بلند زین به پاتریک گفت: «من نمی‌تونم مجبورت کنم برای آزادی- یا نه، بذار بگیم برای زندگی، بجنگی. نمی‌تونم مجبورت کنم تا صدای خانواده‌هایی باشی که به‌خاطر گرسنگی و بی‌پولی می‌میرن، من نمی‌تونم مجبورت کنم تا صدای رزی باشی... اما می‌خوام همیشه یادت باشه تو می‌تونستی برای آزادی تلاش کنی اما مثل یک جسد، مثل یک لاشه‌ی مُرده، مثل یک تکه گوشت، یه جا نشستی و هیچ کاری نکردی.»

لویی از روی مبل بلند شد، یقه‌ی پیراهن پاتریک رو گرفت و مرد رو به سمت در کشوند. پاتریک اما بی هیچ اعتراضی، بدون اینکه حتی یک کلمه بر زبون بیاره مخالفتی با دست خشمگین لویی نکرد. با فشار دست لویی به سمت بیرون خونه تلوتلو خورد و از در فاصله گرفت. نمی‌خواست برگرده و به چهره‌ی لویی و احتمالا زینی که با اخم پشت سر مرد ایستاده نگاه کنه.

و لویی پیش از اینکه در رو محکم ببنده گفت: «اینجا خونه‌ی من و زین‌ئه و ما جایی برای یک لاشه‌ی مرده که از درون در حال پوسیدنه نداریم.» 


	5. ستاره V

ساعت چهار و چهار دقیقه‌ی بامداد بود و سکوت، مانند خفقان خیابون‌های پاوهی رو در برگرفته بود.

لویی کلاهِ روی سرش رو برداشت، با یک دست عرق پشت گردنش رو پاک کرد و با دست دیگرش در تلاشِ کندن شابلون از روی دیوار بود.

امشب اولین بار بود که لویی در سیاهی شب 'تنهایی' پا به خیابون‌ گذاشت و شروع به رنگ کردن دیوارها به رنگ آزادی کرد.

لویی شابلون رو از دیوار جدا کرد و در حالی که پارچه‌ی رنگی رو تا می‌زد، به این فکر کرد که نیت، الان کجاست...

احتمالا یا دیگه نفس نمی‌کشید و از بالا نظاره‌گر تلاشهای لویی برای فرار از این قفس بدون در بود، و یا در حال شکنجه شدن زیر دست این هیولاها، برای چشیدن طعم مرگ التماس می‌کرد. لویی نگران دوستش بود، اما ناراحت نه. صف موضوعاتی که لویی هر روز برای اونها غصه می‌خورد و ابراز ناراحتی می‌کرد، اون قدری طولانی بود که نیت در بین این موضوعات حتی دیده هم نمی‌شد.

اما چیزی که مرد رو کمی نگران می‌کرد، حال نیت نبود. بلکه ترس از حرف‌هایی بود که امکان داشت نیت در ازای نجات جونش تحویل مامورهای حکومتی بده...

لویی به پاتریک فکر کرد. پاتریکی که وقتی بوی ترس به مشامش رسید، تمام آرمان‌هاش رو به حراجی گذاشت و برای نفس کشیدن، ذهنش رو به قتل رسوند. پاتریکی که لویی می‌دونست همین الان هم با ترس از اینکه نیت زیر بار شکنجه، اسمی ازش ببره شهر رو به مقصد جنوب کشور ترک کرده بود.

پاتریک از مرگ می‌ترسید. البته اگر مامورهای حکومتی دستگیرش می‌کردند، مرگ آرزوی هر ثانیه از زندگی‌اش می‌شد.

لویی هم از مرگ می‌ترسید. مثل پاتریک، مثل نیت، مثل تمام مردم پاوهی. اما لویی، حقیقت اینکه تمام جنگ‌ها تلفات دارند رو قبول کرده بود و خوب می‌دونست پرچم سفیدِ صلح و آزادی، هرگز قرار نیست بدون اینکه با خون به رنگ قرمز در بیاد، بالا بره.

صدای زوزه‌ی شغال‌ها از دوردست به گوش می‌رسید.

مرد، شابلون پارچه‌ای رو توی کیف گذاشت و زیپ بزرگش رو بست، برای بار آخر به نقاشیِ اعتراضیِ روی دیوار نگاه کرد و سپس راه خونه رو به پیش گرفت. دیوارنویسی امشب، شلخته‌تر از شب‌های قبل بود. معمولا هر شب نیت با اسپری‌های رنگی دیوارنویسی‌ها رو انجام می‌داد، لویی شابلون‌ها رو روی دیوار محکم می‌کرد و پاتریک نقطه به نقطه‌ی خیابون‌ها رو زیرنظر داشت تا اگر سر و کله‌ی کسی پیدا شد، فرصت فرار داشته باشند.

لویی امشب تمام خطرات دستگیر شدن رو به جون خرید و فقط برای اینکه احساس یک تکه گوشت در حال فساد نداشته باشه، دل به خیابون‌های خلوت شهر زد و این نقاشی‌های شلخه رو دیوارنویسی کرد... گرچه می‌ترسید و تپش قلب امانش رو بریده بود، اما حداقل می‌دونست یک فرقی با اجساد تجزیه شده‌ی زیر خاک داره!

و لویی به جزئیات دقت نمی‌کرد.

ولی امشب، ماشین‌های گشت در خیابونها پرسه نمی‌زدند و مامورهای حکومتی در هوای سنگینِ کوچه‌های شهر نفس نمی‌کشید... اما همه جا رو می‌دیدند.

امشب، کوچه به کوچه‌ی شهر، با دوربین‌هایی به ظرافت چشم انسان و دقت یکی از تلسکوپ‌هایی که زین همیشه ازشون حرف می‌زد، مزین شده بودند و ثانیه‌ها رو ضبط می‌کردند.

و لویی به جزئیات دقت نمی‌کرد.

مرد کیف اسپری‌ها رو روی دوشش انداخت و پس از اینکه ماسک سیاه رنگ رو روی صورتش صاف کرد، به سمت خونه به راه افتاد. ظاهرا امشب هم به خیر گذشته بود و لویی یک روز دیگر فرصت زندگی داشت.

فردا تولد حضرت عالی بود. تمام مدارس و اداره‌ها به مناسبت زادروز دیکتاتور بزرگ تعطیل بودند و حکومت از مردم انتظار جشن گرفتن داشت! حتی زین هم فردا سر کار نمی‌رفت... لویی با فکر کردن به فردا لبخند کمرنگی زد. بالاخره پس از مدت‌ها می‌تونست یک روز کامل رو در آغوش معشوق‌اش سپری کنه و بدنش رو فقط به بوسه‌های نامنظم زین بسپاره.

شغال‌ها هنوز هم زوزه می‌کشیدند.

ماسک پارچه‌ای، چهره‌ی لویی رو به کلی پوشانده بود اما نگاه‌ها و نگاه‌ها و نگاه‌ها...لنز دوربین‌ها، چیزی جز مرد ریز نقشی که سلانه سلانه راه می‌رفت، موهای کوتاهی داشت و کیفی پر از اسپری‌های رنگ بر دوشش بود رو نمی‌دیدند.

و لویی به جزئیات دقت نمی‌کرد...

‌


	6. ستاره VI

خیابون‌ها شلوغ بود. از بچه‌‌ی ده ساله گرفته تا پیرمرد هفتاد ساله در پیاده‌رو دیده می‌شد. پرچم‌های کوچک و رنگی در سرتاسر خیابون، از تیربرق‌ها آویزون بودند و با وزش باد می‌رقصیدند.

مرد آجیل‌فروش چرخ دستی‌اش رو به آرومی در طول پیاده‌رو حرکت می‌داد و با لبخند به مردم آجیل می‌فروخت.

زین تک‌تک مردم رو از نظر گذروند، بعضی لبخند بر لب داشتند، بعضی آشفته و کلافه بودند و بعضی با حیرت به شوق و اشتیاقی که در وجود آدم‌ها جریان داشت نگاه می‌کردند.

و هیچ‌کس غمگین به نظر نمی‌رسید.

زین به جمعیت مقابلش کمی فشار آورد و در سوپرمارکت رو به سختی باز کرد. گرچه امروز مناسبت جالبی نداشت اما دیدن شادی مردم زیبا بود.

لِنو، دختر نوجوون آقای مارچِلو، پشت دخل مغازه ایستاده بود و در حالی که موهای طلایی و نسبتا کوتاهش رو با کش موی نازکی پشت سرش بسته بود، با صدایی آروم به مشتری‌ها پاسخ می‌داد. لنو پیراهن بلند خاکستری رنگی به تن داشت و ناخن‌های دستش نامرتب کوتاه شده بودند.

زین اولین بار لنو رو وقتی که در حال رنگ کردن دیوارهای خونه‌ی مارچلو بود، دید. اون زمان لنو دختر بچه‌ی دوازده ساله‌ای بود که تمام روز کنار حوض کوچک حیاط می‌نشست و با عروسک پارچه‌ای‌ش بازی می‌کرد... زین هنوز با لویی آشنا نشده بود، جایی برای خواب نداشت و شب‌ها در انباری قدیمی خانواده‌ی مارچلو می‌خوابید.

سقف انباری خانواده‌ی مارچلو، سه سوراخ نسبتا بزرگ داشت و دقیقا همون موقع بود که زین برای اولین بار به آسمون شب علاقه‌مند شد... در اون پنج روزی که زین توی انباری مارچلو می‌خوابید، ستاره‌ی شباهنگ مثل ذره‌ای نقره در آسمون می‌درخشید و زین رو مجذوب خودش می‌کرد!

مرد در یخچال بزرگ سوپرمارکت رو باز کرد و یک بسته‌ی شش‌تایی ماست میوه‌ای با طعم هلو برداشت. نفس عمیقی کشید و پس از این‌که از سر انزجار چشم‌هاش رو چرخوند، به سمت دخل مغازه رفت.

زین بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای رو روی میز گذاشت و زیرلب به لنو سلام کرد.

«چقدر می‌شه؟»

لنو در مقابل سرش رو برای زین تکون داد و در حالی که سعی می‌کرد جعبه‌ی ماست میوه‌ای رو توی پلاستیک بذاره گفت: «چهل ایکاریوس ماست میوه‌ای و یک ایکاریوس پلاستیک. سر جمع چهل و یک ایکاریوس.»

زین از پنجاه ایکاریوسی که در جیبش داشت، چهل ایکاریوس بیرون آورد. سپس دستش رو جلو برد، بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای رو از پلاستیک خارج کرد و به آرومی گفت: «پلاستیک نمی‌خوام.» و بعد به سمت خونه به راه افتاد.

شهر شلوغ بود اما خیابونی که خونه‌ی زین و لویی درش قرار داشت مثل همیشه نسبتا خلوت بود. هر از چند گاهی یک عابر از روی موزائیک‌های صورتی و خاکستری پیاده‌رو گذر می‌کرد و یا ماشینِ تک سرنشینی از آسفالت قدیمی خیابون می‌گذشت.

زین تک کلیدِ زنگ زده‌ای که در ته جیبش قرار داشت رو بیرون آورد و در حالی که بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای رو با دست چپش نگه می‌داشت در خونه رو با دست راست باز کرد.

لویی، روی مبل وسط هال دراز کشیده بود. به نظر می‌رسید چشم‌هاش بسته است و به خواب سبکی فرو رفته. زین جعبه‌ی ماست میوه‌ای رو بی‌هوا روی میز کوتاهِ جلوی مبل گذاشت و کنار لویی روی کاناپه نشست. دست چپش رو روی گونه‌ی اصلاح نشده‌ی مرد کشید و در حالی که به آرومی صورتش رو نوازش می‌کرد گفت: «بیدار شو، عزیز من.»

لویی صورتش رو به دست زین فشار داد و در حالی که خمیازه‌ی عمیقی می‌کشید زیرلب حرف‌های نامفهومی به زبون آورد. چشم‌هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و بعد به آرومی از هم بازشون کرد.

و لبخند زین اولین چیزی بود که لویی پس از بیدار شدن دید. لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و پس از این‌که چشم‌هاش رو با دست مالید، روی مبل نشست. نگاهش به بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای افتاد و با خنده و ناباوری گفت: «تو اون رو خریدی؟!»

لبخند زین پر رنگ تر شد. بدون این‌که نگاهش رو از چهره‌ی درخشان لویی بگیره، بهش گفت: «خوشحال نشدی؟ دیگه جدی جدی دارم بر ترسم نسبت به اون فاجعه غلبه می‌کنم.»

لویی با صدای آرومی خندید و خودش رو در آغوش زین انداخت. دست‌هاش رو دور کمر مرد حلقه کرد و بوسه‌ای بر روی لب‌های خشک زین گذاشت: «ممنونم.»

آرامش، مثل بوی یک عودِ در حال سوختن، در خونه جاری بود. عودِ آرامش می‌سوخت و می‌سوخت و می‌سوخت. عودِ آرامش انقدر سوخته بود که حالا به چوب رسیده بود...

زین سرش رو جلو برد و لب‌های باریک لویی رو به دندون گرفت و بوسید. دست‌هاش رو به آرومی زیر لباس نازک مرد برد و در حالی که بدن گرمش رو لمس می‌کرد، لویی رو بیشتر به خودش فشار داد.

در مقابل، لویی یکی از دست‌هاش رو بین موهای سیاه مرد فرو برد و با دست دیگرش لبه‌ی بلوز زین رو بالا کشید اما پیش از این‌که زمانی برای درآوردن بلوز زین از تنش پیدا کنه، صدای زنگ در به گوش رسید.

کسی بی وقفه بر درِ چوبی خونه می‌کوبید. لویی برای ثانیه‌ای متوقف شد. به قصد جدا شدن از آغوش زین، با دست به مبل فشار آورد اما به محض شنیدن صدای بیرونِ خونه مثل یک رباتِ بدون باتری از حرکت ایستاد.

«پلیس حکومتی! لویی تاملینسون، در رو باز کن.»

قطره عرق سردی از شقیقه‌ی زین به پایین ریخت. نفس لویی بریده بود. چشم‌هاش تار می‌دید. تنش گُر گرفته بود. سردش بود.

«پلیس حکومتی! در رو باز کنید.»

لویی با زانوهایی که از ترس می‌لرزید از روی پاهای زین بلند شد، بدون این‌که حرفی بزنه کورمال کورمال کیف اسپری‌های رنگ رو برداشت و به سمت زین پرت کرد. نمی‌تونست تعادلش رو به خوبی حفظ کنه.

فک زین قفل کرده بود. احساس می‌کرد داره در جایی نفس می‌کشه که سَم در هواش جریان داره. عضلاتش بی‌دلیل منقبض شده بود.

عود آرامش، تا ته سوخته بود...

لویی با صدایی که ترس در هجا به هجای واژه‌هایی که به زبون می‌آورد حس می‌شد، گفت: «کیف رو بگیر و برو زیر تخت‌خواب. هیچ صدایی ازت در نیاد. هر چی شد، هر اتفاقی افتاد— هر چی، نیا بیرون.» بعد بازوی زین رو گرفت و محکم به سمت اتاق هُلش داد.

زین شوکه‌تر از اونی بود که بخواد حرفی بزنه... مثل یک عروسک خیمه‌شب‌بازی، با حرکت دست لویی راهی اتاق شد.

کیف رو با پا به زیر تخت خواب کوتاه دو نفره‌ای که در مرکز اتاق قرار داشت هدایت کرد و بعد خودش روی شکم دراز کشید و زیر تخت رفت. روتختی رو تا جایی که می‌شد پایین کشید اما روزنه‌ای برای دیدن باز گذاشت.

«پلیس حکومتی! در رو باز—» و پیش از این‌که مرد حرفش رو کامل بر زبون بیاره، لویی در رو باز کرد.

مامورهای حکومتی با لباس نظامی و اسلحه مثل انگل وارد خونه شدند. زین دقیقا‌ نمی‌تونست تشخیص بده اما حداقل هفت نفر بودند. چشم‌های زین تار می‌دید.

لویی با صدایی لرزون در حالی که پلک راستش می‌پرید گفت: «مشکلی پیش اومده؟»

یکی از مامورها بی‌توجه به حرف لویی پرسید: «لویی تاملینسون، تنها زندگی می‌کنی؟»

زین هق زد. از ترس این‌که کسی صداش رو بشنوه دستش رو محکم روی دهن و بینی‌اش فشار داد. نمی‌تونست نفس بکشه. البته حتی اگر هوایی برای نفس کشیدن وجود داشت، زین در اون لحظه نفس کشیدن رو از یاد برده بود.

لویی با همون لحن سابق پاسخ داد: «بله. تنها زندگی می‌کنم. معلم پایه‌ی چهارم مدرسه‌ی ابتدایی هستم. آقا مشکلی پیش اومده—»

دوتا از مامورها دست‌های لویی رو از پشت گرفتند. زین دید دقیقی نداشت اما صدای بسته شدن دست‌بند رو شنید.

پلیسی که با لویی حرف می‌زد بدون این‌که برگه‌ی احضار حکم یا هر چیز دیگه‌ای به مرد نشون بده، با لحنی خشک سرد گفت:

«به نام حضرت عالی! لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، فرزند اندرو تاملینسون، شما به جرم فعالیت و تبلیغ علیه نظام حکومتی کشور پاوهی و رهبر نظام، حضرت عالی، بازداشتی!»

بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای روی میز از روزنه‌ی کوچکی که زین ایجاد کرده بود دیده می‌شد. لویی از ترس می‌لرزید و زین مطمئن بود که داره مرگ رو پیش روی چشم‌هاش می‌بینه.

دو ماموری که به لویی دست‌بند زده بودند، بازوهای مرد رو گرفتند و جوری لویی رو حرکت دادند که انگار یکی از اشیای حاضر در خونه است.

لویی در مقابل فریاد کشید: «من یه معلمم! یه معلم ساده که به چند تا بچه خوندن و نوشتن یاد می‌ده!»

اما کسی حرفی نمی‌زد. قطره‌های اشک مثل یک رود فصلی از چشم‌های زین جاری بود. دستش رو محکم‌تر از قبل روی دهنش فشار داد تا مبادا کسی متوجه‌ی حضورش بشه. از شدت فشار، احساس می‌کرد ممکنه دندون‌هانش هر لحظه در دهنش خرد بشه. زین همه چیز رو تار می‌دید اما ضجه‌ها و فریادهای لویی رو به خوبی می‌شنید و احساس می‌کرد با هر فریاد، ذره‌ای از وجودش شرحه شرحه می‌شه.

مامورهای پلیس هیچ نمی‌گفتن. جوری رفتار می‌کردند که انگار نه صدای لویی رو می‌شنوند و نه التماس‌ها و مقاوت‌هاش رو می‌بینند. مثل پاره سنگ‌هایی بدون قلب، فقط جسم درمونده و ترسیده‌اش رو به بیرون از خونه می‌کشیدند.

لویی فریاد می‌کشید، داد می‌زد و هق‌هق می‌کرد: «من فقط یه معلم ساده‌ام! یه معلم! معلم!» اما دریغ از یک واکنش.

صدای لویی رفته رفته ضعیف‌تر می‌شد و وجود زین قطره قطره تبدیل به اشک می‌شد.

بوی زغال می‌اومد. بوی چوبِ زغال شده‌ی عود.


	7. فروپاشی I

یک روز، دو روز، سه روز. شاید هم یک هفته. زین نمی‌دونست چند وقت گذشته. نمی‌دونست دقیقه‌ها کی جای خودشون رو به ساعت‌ها دادند. نمی‌دونست خورشید کی غروب کرد، کی طلوع کرد و کی تابید. زین از زمان و مکان و هر چیز دیگه‌ای بی‌خبر بود. در حقیقت، چند روزی بود که تنها و بی‌روح، روی سرامیک کف آشپزخونه نشسته بود و کاری نمی‌کرد. نمی‌دونست. شاید اشک می‌ریخت، شاید هق‌هق می‌کرد و شاید ضجه می‌زد. نمی‌دونست.

در این روزها، زنگ در خونه‌ی زین و لویی‌ای که وجودش ناپیدا بود، دو بار به صدا در اومد. زین در رو باز نکرد، به خودش زحمت هم نداد تا به سمت در بره. حتی اگر می‌تونست، کاری می‌کرد تا صدای در رو هم نشنوه، اما نمی‌شد. نفر اول مدیر مدرسه‌ی لویی بود. تقریبا ده دقیقه جلوی در ایستاد، چهار با زنگ زد و دو بار هم با صدای بلند گفت: «آقای تاملینسون!» و بعد سوار ماشینش شد و رفت. زین احتمال می‌داد وزارت آموزش، نامه‌ای تحت عنوان عدم حضور لویی در مدرسه برای مدیر فرستاده بود، چون خانم زاویر دیگه زنگ در خونه رو به صدا در نیاورد.

نفر بعدی‌ای که زنگ زد هم یک زن بود. این‌بار کسی که پشت در بود، نام لویی رو بر زبون نیاورد. زن با صدایی که سعی می‌کرد خیلی بلند نباشه، پشت سر هم می‌گفت: «زین، اگه اون جایی در رو باز کن. من همسر نیت فیشرم. کمکم کن.» و صداش در بین گریه‌های بچه‌ای که در بغلش داشت گم شده بود. زین به سختی می‌تونست کلماتی که فرد به زبون میاره رو متوجه بشه.

همسر نیت هم مثل مدیر مدرسه، کمی جلوی در خونه موند. در آخر، با صدایی بلندتر از قبل، تقریبا داد زد: «زین، می‌ترسم. رزی رو ازم گرفتن. کارت هویتم رو باطل کردن. زین کمکم کن. می‌ترسم.» چند دقیقه‌ای کنار در نشست و بعد اونجا رو ترک کرد.

آدم‌ها از جلوی در رد می‌شدند، خیابون مثل همیشه شلوغ بود، مردم در پیاده‌روها راه می‌رفتند، آسمون هنوز آبی بود و خورشید همچنان از شرق طلوع می‌کرد. ظاهرا زندگی، توجهی به ناراحتی و سرخورده بودن کسی نمی‌کرد. زین نابود شده بود اما زندگی می‌گذشت. زین مثل آب مرداب، راکد و در حال گندیدن بود اما زندگی، زلال بود و مثل رودی پرخروش، جریان داشت.

نور آفتاب، مستقیم از پنجره‌ی بسته‌ی آشپزخونه به چهره‌ی زین می‌تابید و بر جای جای صورتش بوسه می‌زد. بوسه‌های خورشید، یاداور لب‌های گرم لویی بود. لویی‌ای که خورشید زین بود. لویی‌ای که می‌تابید و زین رو مانند ماه، نورانی می‌کرد. لویی‌ای که دیگه اینجا نبود. اینجا نبود و نیمه‌ی روشن ماه رو خاموش کرده بود.

ستاره‌ها به دنیا میان، می‌درخشن و می‌میرن. به عبارت دیگه یک ستاره‌ی بزرگ، هنگامی که تمام نورش رو بر جهان هستی عرضه کرد، فرو می‌پاشه و سپس تبدیل به یک سیاه‌چاله می‌شه.

خورشید هم یک ستاره بود، اما لویی دیگه نمی‌تونست خورشید زین باشه.

چون خورشید همچنان می‌درخشید، می‌تابید و فروزان بود. اما لویی، رو به تاریکیِ خلاء می‌لولید و در حال فروپاشی بود.

قطره‌های اشک مثل اسید چشم‌های زین رو سوزاند و خون رو در نگاه مرد دمید. زین چشم‌های به خون نشسته‌اش رو به‌خاطر شدت نور بست، سرش رو پایین انداخت و زانوهاش رو جمع کرد. احساس ضعف مثل غم حاکی از تنهایی و بی‌کسی، در وجودش رخنه کرده بود. به یاد نداشت آخرین بار کی لب به غذا زده. گلوی زین انقدر خشک بود که دیگه آب دهنی برای فرو دادن نداشت.

دستش رو به لبه‌ی کابینت تکیه داد و از روی سرامیک‌های سرد و سفید بلند شد. سرگیجه امانش رو بریده بود و هر بار که پلک می‌زد، سیاهی، بیش از قبل چشم‌هاش رو در آغوش می‌گرفت.

همینطور که دیوار رو نگه می‌داشت، با قدم‌های کوتاه و زانوهای لرزون، به سمت هال حرکت کرد. چشم‌های نیمه باز بود و به سختی می‌تونست قدم برداره، اما با هر بدبختی‌ای که بود خودش رو به مبل رسوند و بدن ضعیفش رو روی پارچه‌ی نرم مبل انداخت. ماست میوه‌ای نصفه‌ی لویی در کنار بسته‌ی ماست میوه‌ای که زین در اون روز نحس خریده بود، هنوز هم روی میز دیده می‌شد.

زین با ضعف دستش رو به جلو دراز کرد و ماست میوه‌ای نصفه‌ی لویی که احتمالا تا الان خراب شده بود رو از روی میز برداشت. بوی بدی می‌داد. خیلی بدتر از بوی معمول ماست میوه‌ای. بوی گندیدگی.

زین قاشق کوچکی که مطئمن بود آخرین بار لویی اون رو لمس کرده، با لطافت برداشت. دستش رو به آرومی بر بالا تا پایین فلز کشید و احساس کرد قطره‌های اشک دوباره از چشم‌هاش روونه شده.

جریان اشکی که دقیقا مثل طغیان یک رود فصلی، مخرب بود... اشک‌ها و اشک‌ها و اشک‌ها. اشک‌ها امانش رو بریده بودند.

مرد قاشق رو توی ظرف پلاستیکی کرد و بعد اون رو در دهنش گذاشت. از شدت بد بودن طعم ماست میوه‌ای عق زد اما دوباره یک قاشق پُر رو توی دهنش فشار داد و خودش رو مجبور کرد تا اون خوراکی گندیده رو فرو بده.

زین مالیکِ بیست و چند ساله، کسی که از بدو تولد چیزی جز بدبختی در سرنوشتش نوشته نشده بود، کسی که در این کشور نه حقی داشت و نه وجود داشت و نه حتی هویت، در حالی که تنها پرتو زندگی‌اش رو از دست داده بود، قاشق قاشق ماست میوه‌ای گندیده توی حلقش می‌ریخت و گریه می‌کرد.

و جرئت نداشت سرش رو بالا بگیره و به اجزای خونه نگاه کنه. احساس می‌کرد اسباب و اثاثیه‌ی خونه با نگاهشون رو بهش فریاد می‌زنند: « بدون نور خورشید تو چیزی جز لکه‌ای تیره، در اقیانوسی به رنگ سیاه نیستی!»

و این، داستان یک خورشید در حال فروپاشی و یک ماه خاموش بود.

داستانِ لویی‌ای که اینجا نبود و زینی که خاموش شده بود...


	8. فروپاشی II

معلوم نبود چند ساعت گذشته. لویی، خبری از ساعت‌ها و دقایق و ثانیه‌ها نداشت. مامورهای حکومتی از ابتدای راه، پارچه‌ای سیاه رنگ بر روی سر لویی گذاشتند و دنیای خاکستری مرد رو به کلی تیره کردند.

مامورها، مثل آدم‌های لال و ناشنوا کنار لویی نشسته بودند و هیچ توجهی به سوال‌ها، التماس‌ها و ضجه‌های لویی نمی‌کردند. و حالا چند دقیقه‌ای می‌شد که دیگه قطره‌های اشک از چشم‌های لویی جاری نبود... حدس و گمان‌ها مثل آب یک آبشار، با فشار زیاد بر دریاچه‌ی افکار لویی می‌ریختند و ذهن مرد رو مشوش‌تر از قبل می‌کردند.

دلش می‌خواست بخوابه. بخوابه و روی تخت دو نفره‌ی قدیمی‌اشون بیدار بشه. دلش می‌خواست بخوابه. بخوابه و از تمام این کابوس‌ها فاصله بگیره. زندگی در این کشور جالبه. آدم‌های عادی وقتی که می‌خوابند، کابوس می‌بینند. اما زندگی مردم پاوهی در هوشیاری، یک کابوس بی‌انتهاست!

لویی، دلش می‌خواست بخوابه، حتی اگر این خواب به معنای مرگ بود...

پارچه‌ی مشکی‌ای که روی سرش کشیده بودند، کمی نم داشت و بوی نا می‌داد. شاید اگر وضعیت جور دیگری بود، لویی با هر بار نفس کشیدن در این پارچه‌ی خیس، حالت تهوع می‌گرفت. دست‌هاش از پشت با یک دستبند فلزی و تنگ بسته شده بود. احساس می‌کرد از شدت تنگی دستبند، مچ دست‌هاش کبود شده. هیچ‌کس حرف نمی‌زد، فضای ماشین ساکت ساکت بود. لویی حتی به زور می‌تونست صدای نفش کشیدن افراد حاضر در ماشین رو بشنوه. نمی‌دونست کجا هستند، نمی‌دونست به سمت چه جایی حرکت می‌کنند و حتی نمی‌دونست این وضعیت، تا چند ساعت دیگر ادامه داره... سرعت ماشین زیاد بود و صدای آدم‌ها و کاسب‌های بازاری شنیده نمی‌شد. لویی حدس می‌زد ماشین، در حال حرکت در اتوبان یانگِس در شمال شهره. تنها اتوبان شهر. اتوبانی که مسیر اصلی خارج شدن از شهر بود و این یعنی مامورهای حکومتی داشتند لویی رو به خارج از شهر می‌بردند. به سمت شمال.

مردم شهر جرئت رفتن به شمال رو نداشتند. خارج از محله‌هایی که مردم در اونجا ساکن بودند، دقیقا چند کیلومتر پس از شمالی‌ترین نقطه‌ی شهر، زندان «موارته» قرار داشت. زندانی که بر روی سنگ‌ها ساخته شده بود و هکتارها زمین رو از آنِ خودش کرده بود. زندان موارته، قرن‌ها و سال‌ها پیش، مقر فرماندگی شاه ماریوس دوم بود. 

داستان‌هایی بین مردم شهر روایت می‌شه که می‌گن، شاه ماریوس عاشق هوای خنک و طبیعت بکر کوهستان بود، بیست سال از عمرش رو صرف طراحی این قلعه کرد و ده سال هم طول کشید تا قلعه ساخته شد، اما فقط دو سال بر تختِ سنگی‌ای که در قلعه برای خودش طراحی کرده بود، نشست. مردم می‌گن شاه ماریوس پیش از مرگش دستور داد تا بدنش رو بسوزونند و خاکسترش رو در دالان به دالانِ قلعه، به دست باد بسپارند.

از اون پس نام قلعه، به «موارته» تغییر کرد. موارته در زبان محلی مردم شهر، به معنای «مرگ» بود.

لویی دقیقا نمی‌دونست که چرا پسر شاه ماریوس دوم مقر فرماندگی‌اش رو تغییر داد اما شایعه‌هایی در بین حرف‌های ساکنین کهنسال شهر بود که می‌گفتند این قلعه، هدیه‌ای جز مرگ به خاندان سلطنتی نداد.

چندین دهه بعد، هنگامی که کشور پاوهی برای اولین بار با فقر و بدبختی رو به رو شد و مردم عام به دزدی و قتل روی آوردند، دولت تصمیم گرفت آدم‌هایی که لایق مرگ هستند رو به این قلعه تبعید کنه.

و چیزی نگذشت که قلعه‌ی بدنام مرگ، تبدیل به زندان موارته شد. جایی که اگر واردش می‌شدی، راه برگشتی وجود نداشت. زندانی که مثل یک سیاه‌چاله تو رو به درون خودش می‌بلعید و در اتاقک‌های بی‌پنجره و خفه‌اش، جوری غرقت می‌کرد که انگار هرگز متولد نشدی...

ماشین از حرکت ایستاد. لویی انقدر غرقِ در حفاظ‌های خون‌آلود و سلول‌های تاریک قلعه‌ی موارته بود که به کلی اشک‌هاش خشک شده‌ی روی گونه‌اش رو فراموش کرده بود و به خاطر نداشت که تنها چند ساعت بعد قراره تبدیل به یکی از اسیرانِ زندانِ مرگ بشه.

در ماشین از هر دو طرف باز شد و یکی از مامورها، در حالی که پیاده می‌شد بازوی لویی رو کشید و مرد رو به بیرون ماشین هل داد. سپس با خشونت پارچه‌ی نم‌دار رو از روی سر لویی کشید و زیر پا انداخت. پرتوهای نور خورشید مثل شلاقی چرمی و کارکرده ، بر چهره‌ی لویی خورد و چشم‌های به خون نشسته‌ی مرد رو باری دیگر از اشک خیس کرد.

دو مامور حکومتی بازوهاش رو گرفتند و بی‌توجه به تقلاهای ضعیفش، لویی رو وادار به حرکت کردند. با بدبختی و درد، سعی داشت چشم‌هاش رو باز نگه داره تا ببینه این جلادهای بی‌احساس دقیقا می‌خوان چه بلایی سر زندگی‌اش بیارند.

چشم‌هاش تار می‌دید اما هاله‌ای از فنس‌های فلزی و دروازه‌های آهنین، در بین اشکال نامعلومی که می‌دید هویدا بود. همچنین با هر قدمی که بر می‌داشت، خرده سنگ‌ها و کلوخه‌های کوچکی رو در زیر پاهاش حس می‌کرد. انگار دولت پول کافی برای آسفالت کردن زمین زندان نداشت. همون‌طوری که پول کافی برای هیچ چیز نداشت.

و پس از قدم پنجاه و هفتم، زمین زیر پای لویی تغییر کرد. کلوخه و خرده سنگ‌ها، جای خودشون رو موزائیک و یا سیمان داده بودند. ظاهرا وارد فضای قلعه شده بودند چون نور آفتاب دیگه به شدت قبل چشم‌های لویی رو اذیت نمی‌کرد. مرد، سرش رو با تردید بالا آورد. میز سنگی و بزرگی رو به روش قرار داشت. فردی با لباس نظامی پشت میز نشسته بود و به صفحه‌ی کامپیوتر قدیمیِ روی میز نگاه می‌کرد.

دو مامور حکومتی بازوهای مرد رو رها کردند و پس از ادای احترام به فرد پشت میز، کمی از لویی فاصله گرفتند. لویی می‌ترسید که سرش رو بالا بگیره. می‌ترسید حرفی بزنه. می‌ترسید گریه کنه. لویی حتی از نفس کشیدن هم می‌ترسید.

مرد بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از صفحه‌ی کامپیوتر بگیره، سرش رو کمی تکون داد و بلافاصله پس از این حرکت، ماموری که در سمت چپ لویی قرار داشت، بدون لکنت و یا حرف اضافه‌ای گفت: «لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، فرزند اندرو تاملینسون، مذکر، بیست و هفت ساله، کارت هویت دارد.»

مرد پرسید: «قراره به کدوم بند منتقل بشه؟»

مامور با سردی پاسخ داد: «هیچ‌کدام از بندها. باید به بخش زیرین بره قربان.»

مرد با تعجب نگاهش رو از صفحه‌ی کامپیوتر گرفت و تایپ کردن رو متوقف کرد. نگاهی به سر تا پای لویی انداخت و در حالی که به چهره‌ی درمونده‌ی لویی زل زده بود گفت: «مگه جرمش چیه؟»

مامور حکومتی هیچی نگفت. سکوت و سکوت و سکوت. انگار اجازه‌ی گفتن جرم لویی رو نداشت. کدوم جرم؟ مگر آزادی‌خواهی و جنگیدن برای آزادی جرم بود؟

«پس نیازی به کاغذبازی و لباس جدید و مسواک و این مسخره‌بازی‌های حقوق بشری هم نیست دیگه؟ خیلی هم خوب.»

لویی آب دهن تلخش رو فرو داد، جرئت به خرج داد و با صدایی که انگار از اعماق چاه بیرون می‌اومد گفت: «من— من کاری نکردم. من یه معلمم. یه معلم— معلم معمولی که به بچه‌های کوچک درس می‌ده. به خدا فقط معلمم. به— به حضرت عالی قسم که من بی‌گناهم—» ولی پیش از اینکه به التماس و تمنا کردن ادامه بده، مشت سنگین ماموری که در سمت راستش قرار داشت به گونه‌اش برخورد کرد و باعث شد به عقب پرت بشه.

«آدم‌های کثافتی مثل تو حق ندارند اسم حضرت عالی رو به زبون بیارند. لال شو.»

مامور سمت چپ، شونه‌های لویی رو نگه داشت، باعث شد مرد روی زمین نیفته و بعد، جوری که انگار در حال گردوندن یک عروسک پارچه‌ای و بی‌جونه، لویی رو تکون داد و مجبورش کرد تا صاف بایسته. گونه‌ی راست لویی، بر اثر ضربه‌ی محکم مامور حکومتی، مثل گدازه در حال سوختن بود...

مرد پشت میز دماغش رو بالا کشید و با لحن رقت‌انگیزی گفت:

«بخش زیرین مال آدم‌های بی‌هویت و بی‌خانواده است. کسایی که نه کسی رو دارند تا اونا رو از قلعه‌ی مرگ بیرون بیاره و نه خانواده‌ای دارند که به حالشون گریه کنه. بخش زیرین مال سگ‌های هار و گشنه‌ایه که برای یه تیکه غذا به صاحبشون حمله می‌کنند و گاز می‌گیرند. باور کن معلم‌های معمولی رو به بخش زیرین نمی‌برند.»


End file.
